The Day We Found Love
by KinoM4SteR
Summary: The event of this story takes place in the Highschool DxD Opening. This is where Rias came flying to catch her beloved Issei. While both of them look at each other in the eye their thoughts, memories and feelings for each other came surging in.


Greetings Everyone It's me again your orange Mushroom. Today I made a story between Issei and Rias in Highschool DxD. In this story I made both of them realise their feelings for each other. Also i would like to thank all of the fanfic writers of Issei and Rias for inspiring me to write this Romance story.

Enjoy the story and if u found any mistakes please let me know. Argiato!

Main Characters: Issei and Rias

I do not own Highschool DxD but If I do I am gonna make tons of Doujin right now fufu

Story Start

The orange evening sky looks wonderful within the heavens and it's peaceful for several people. Many would be lost in their thoughts just by looking at the beautiful sunset. The sun slowly set in between the mountain which gives off a lovely sight for the sky. But not all evenings seems to be very peaceful. A chocolate haired boy is slowly falling down while in mid-air. His clothes and pants are badly burned by flames. Not to mention his left eye is swollen and his body has bruises. On the boy's left hand has a big red dragon like claw which happens to be his ''Sacred Gear'' is glowing its green orb. The high school boy wandered why was he falling down in mid-air as he is near to being unconscious. But he heard a familiar voice not too far away from his position.

Issei!

Bu…ch...Ou?

His vision was blurry but still maintained to check where his buchou was. Suddenly he was grabbed by the person who happens to care for him dearly. That person is non-other than 'Rias'. Rias used her devil wings to fly from ground zero to catch the falling and injured Issei. Rias was smiling warmly while hugging his cute and precious servant. Issei felt her arms touching his face and body which warms his heart.

Issei begins to speak ''I finally….. Cancel your marriage bu...Chou''.

Rias listened to him while sobbing lightly and replied ''Yes, my cute Issei but what's more important is that you survived fighting the mythical bird of fire alive''.

Soon both of them gaze upon each other in the eye while all the Memories and feelings came rushing in.

Issei P.O.V

''Rias'' A Devil whom reborn me as her servant to serve her. For that I am really grateful that she prevents my death. My life as a human is over but it is a start of a new life as a devil. At first I was love-struck by the fact that my Master is a red haired beauty. Her hair was pure red and her body is perfect for any man out there. But the hottest stuff that turned me on is her Oppai. I really wondered where she gotten that from… Perhaps it's possible she was in a royal family that have been fed by the highest quality milk available. Her appearance is awesome but her attitude would be serious whenever there are battles or missions. But on one faithful day, I learned that Rias couldn't sleep without being naked. All of my wildest imagination came in and I drool endlessly. But what's even better is that she treats me as her hugging pillow, such fortune entered in my life.

At first Rias assigned me to deliver some kind of contracts to the people who made deals with devils. Rias mentioned to me that this is one of our sources of power. Basically the more we fulfil the contracts then the higher our rank will increase. There is only 1 high ranked devil in our group and that is Rias herself. So I kind of thought that if I was in a higher position then the higher the chances I could be together with Rias. This would mean I can strengthen the relationship between me and my lovely master, oh how I love that to happen, not to mention my dream to become harem king. The most disappointing thing that I have gone through is failing to complete the contracts. Not only I have met weird people but most of them wished for something so pointless. In the end I almost made buchou disappointed but she gave me chances from time to time. I really appreciate her for motivating me to try my best in any situation.

But to motivate me even further she offers me to touch her oppai. At first I thought it was a joke but it looks like I took it way too seriously. As a result I managed to finish a mission with buchou but instead of obtaining the reward, she teased me by giving time limits by how long I can grope her breast elegantly. It was a difficult decision whether to my hands should fondle the left side or the right side. In the end it was too late as all my efforts were wasted in the process. Suddenly Rias pitted me and decides to hug me despite all the teasing. She whispers to me ''Work hard to fight for me my cute Issei''.

Her words make me determine to strive for the best even though I am a pawn. The thing that I hate the most is when my buchou cries over a problem or for me. Those tears shattered my heart as it makes me want to support her till the end. That bastard guy Raiser Phenex claims that the only way to continue the pure bloodline of devils is through marrying Rias. Honestly I can feel that the bastard doesn't truly love my buchou for who she truly is. But only because she has an amazing title called ''Crimson haired Ruin Princess'' and belongs to the Gremory Family.

*Sigh* I just don't understand that guy who only wants the fame and glory. As for me the thing that I truly love buchou the most is not because of the fame and glory but mostly from her personality to care for her servants. On one faithful day before the fight against Raiser Phenex I directly confess my true feelings for Rias despite our huge difference in ranks among devils. At last she was surprised but nonetheless smiled at me warmly and accepts my feelings. Oh how I love to see her bright and cheerful expression, they made me smile for the rest of the day.

During the battle against Raiser Phenex, I nearly lost my life due to my limited stamina in my body. I felt really tired after battling his Pawns, Rooks, Knights and Bishops. I saw the sight of my buchou losing right before my eyes. My emotion tears off as I dash to help her to win in the rating game. Unfortunately Raiser threw punches at my body which I am unable to defend against. Buchou was helplessly watching how that bastard Phenex took advantage of my injuries. In the end the only way to stop Raiser from torturing me is when Rias concede the match in order to save my life. Rias decides to marry Raiser in order for me to continue living in this world otherwise I would be as dead as meat.

I lost my conscious and at the same time I felt her tears falling to my face indicating she felt really sad after I went through the battle. 3 days later I felt really depressed and simply cried to show how weak I really am. But suddenly Grayfia appeared right in front of me advising me to crash the wedding party under the order of Rias Brother but only I am willing to do it or not. I realised that I have been given another chance to be together with Rias and not wanting to care whether my body is in a bad condition. That day I learned that life isn't a bed of roses and in every hopeless situation there is always bit of hope to begin with!

I managed to crash the wedding party with ease but Raiser isn't looking too happy as I came back from my medical ward. Suddenly out of the blue Rias brother came out and decides that me and Riaser duel against each other to fight for Rias. I gladly accept the challenge and went to the arena on top of the sky. Rias was watching me as I held a determine face to beat the crap out of Raiser. I decide to activate my special skilled which equips my entire body with huge chunks for armour. Ddraig the dragon that rest inside my Sacred gear called it ''Balance Breaker''. But this type of powerhouse comes at a price which cost of left hand to be sacrificed to Ddraig. It turned into a dragon arm but I felt no regret as this is my method to save Rias. Another drawback is that it holds only for 10 seconds as I lack training and unable to control its greater power.

During the fight it was really intense as we exchange punches and magical powers. I came with a backup item which I held the cross on my hand to punch Raiser phenex right in the face. Not to mention splashing small amounts of holy water to his face, this burned Raiser's skin in the process. I came fully equipped thanks to Asia lending it to me, this kind of stuff scare the hell out of Raiser. In the end Raiser beg me not to interrupt the wedding but I choose not to hear his pitiful pleas. I concluded that he made her sad which broke my heart and I finished him with the help of my sacred gear. That will be warning not to make Rias cry or I will definitely obliterate his existence.

Raiser took my words and gave up the match as a result of his defeat. When the match is over the whole ground shakes and shattered into pieces. I also saw Ravel carrying her brother to safety while I'm just left with the clouds. I couldn't unleash my wings because I was exhausted from the fight against the bird of fire. As a result I fell down really slowly to the ground. But Rias swiftly catches me and held me for dear life. That day I made a promise throughout my entire life I wished to follow Rias even till the day I die. Although I'm the weakest in Rias team, I will strive to my hardest to fight for the buchou I loved. After all, most high class devils look down upon low class devils as the higher class have their pride to worry about but for Rias it is an exception.

Rias P.O.V

''Issei'' the brown haired boy that I found in the school. He is also fiercely loyal to me and from the first day I saw through his sacred gear hidden within him. At first I would like to ask him to join my family but if I told him the truth about sacred gears, he wouldn't trust me. So my plan is to ask Issei to join then later realizes his faith but things didn't go exactly as plan when one of the fallen angels tailed him. I expect Issei to be killed by the fallen angel so things would be easier for me to reborn him as a devil. But in order for that plan to succeed, It's all up to him whether he wants to join me or not. I have gotten ready with a sheet of paper which shows the Gremory symbol. I gave it to my familiar to pass it to Issei if he is determined.

Everything goes according to plan as he was brutally killed by the fallen angel Yuma without being able to speak his last words. He mentioned that he wants to die on my body if he is given another chance to live. Immediately I teleported to the scene and the boy was just lying there covered with blood as he was a prey to a thousand tigers. I was a little sad by the fact that his first love would treat him like this no matter what kind of races out there. His eyes could only see what is left around him till noticing my figure. At the end I said to him before ending his human life, ''Serve me and Fight for my sake''.

I decide to give Issei 8 pawns as the legendary sacred gear rest in him, so this may be sufficient enough. My mom and dad told me to treat servants who are under you with care and respect. Not to mention having a mutual understanding towards your subordinates. So after turning Issei as a devil, I tried to sleep with him to understand him better. The first thing to make things clear is to explain to him I'm his master. Fortunately his response seems to be surprised but nevertheless I will cultivate and guide him in the world of devils. He seems to be really fond of looking at my oppai but it is expected because of his desires.

Although Fallen Angel Yuma confirmed Issei's death, I could have assured it was peaceful. But on the other hand fallen angels tried to kill my precious servant several times. I quickly realise and reached his destination to have seen him on the ground badly injured. I made it in time but I will never forgive anyone hurting my servants. I arrived with Akeno and Koneko to save Issei. That fallen angel is very persistent in killing Issei. As his master I will not let anyone hurt him for I want him to fight by my side. Soon enough the fallen angel retreated knowing he can't fight without reinforcements. I brought Issei back home and healed him with one of my techniques. This is no ordinary healing technique but one must hug the body naked. I'm perfectly fine with it because I trust him.

I found out that Issei has a perverted side from school due to the girls around him shouting ''Ecchi''. For me I don't really mind his ecchi side because I believe that he has a side which makes people happy. Somehow teasing Issei seems to be fun especially for me. There is this one time when he really wants to fondle my oppai really badly. But I confused him by giving him 5 seconds to have his way. In the end he didn't manage to grope my oppai and was making a cute disappointed face. His reaction makes me laugh and I hugged cute Issei as his reward with passion.

Unfortunately 4 fallen angels plus an exiled exorcist came to capture Asia and plans to kill Issei. Issei managed to defeat fallen angel Yuma and the exiled exorcist. As for me I completely annihilated the 3 fallen angels with ease. The three of them thinks I am some sort of useless master. But they shouldn't judge a person by their appearance. The sight of the remains left dark feathers behind on the ground. Soon I confront Issei and Yuma having some sort of discussion. It seems Issei has won the battle while having injuries all over him. Yuma was in a situation where she is in mercy under him. Yuma begged Issei not to kill her by transforming into her human form. But Issei was not convinced by her words and promise they made for each other. Issei asked me to destroy Yuma because I sense his killing intent is long gone. I myself would be delighted to take Issei's position to kill her. She was scared while having regret killing Issei from the first time they met. I completely obliterate Yuma; Issei was facing upwards while crying softly by the fact that his first love betrayed his feelings and it was nothing but fake love. He shed his last tears till having a determined heart to pick his love carefully. I was moved by his determination and will also support Issei in any situation.

After that day I asked Issei to continue delivering contracts to the people whom made pact with devils. During that time I went to the underworld to meet my friend who worked as a locksmith. The reason for this is because I want to own myself a ''Mini Issei doll'' (A/N: you guys can find the picture through google by simply typing highschool dxd Rias) which can be attached as a key chain. Somehow after a gruesome battle against the fallen angels, I have taken a liking towards Issei by his bravery. So in order to remember him when he's on a job gathering powers, I asked my friend to specially create a cute key chain. I've given a picture of Issei to my friend to show how he looks like. My friend thinks I have fallen in love but I decline stating that he is just one of my most precious servants. On the same day my friend finished the Issei key chain which resembles just like the original Issei. Otaku's on the net would call this ''Chibi Issei''. I was honestly amazed by the way my friend constructs this figure so neatly. I thank my friend and paid her the money for the lovely key chain. I held chibi Issei near to my heart while thinking '' I will treasure this forever in my life''

On one peaceful day my fiancé came to visit me asking me to start the marriage. But my heart is set already on cute Issei fortunately. My father officially announced me and Raiser to get marry only because we both are pure class devil. In my opinion I realise that Raiser doesn't truly love me for who I am. My future dream is to have a person who love me not because of the titles and pure blood but for whom I am. Issei directly confess to me his love for me and I was moved by his words. This symbolise that I have found someone who loves me. Meanwhile Raiser went to my office and told the news which shocks Issei's heart. He went up to Raiser and stood there like a brave warrior stating that Issei don't accept the marriage between us. Raiser was full of confident thinking he is just another low class devil. He took his queen and purposely kissed her like a normal person. I was disgusted by the way they kiss even though I vowed to marry Raiser. Issei was indeed piss and decides to fight Raiser immediately but unfortunately one of Raiser's pawns came to beat Issei. I was angry that I declared a rating game battle against the Raiser. Raiser laugh it off while gladly accepts the challenge.

During the rating game I formed a strategy to defeat Raiser. Everything was going according to plan but bear in mind that my team is lacking most of the evil pieces. Issei and everyone was in fact trying their best to win for me in the rating game. I was also impressed by Issei's fighting spirit along with kiba. The two of them managed to defeat Raiser's evil pieces with effort. Issei transforms his sacred gear into an improved version that looks fearsome. Finally all of those training efforts with Issei paid off. I thought we would be able to win but most of my servants were all defeated by Raiser's queen. I faced off against Raiser phenex with Asia but he somehow keeps regenerating by using his phoenix powers. Issei also tried to help me by supporting me in engaging Raiser head on. But Issei lost his stamina from the previous battle from Raiser's evil pieces.

As a result no matter how hard Issei tried the fatigue overtake him. Raiser was full of spirit and decides to punch him till the very last drop of blood. I stood there watching my beloved one getting hurt like hell. The sight was too horrifying to look at until I made a last resort decision. I've decide to give up the rating game rather than seeing Issei die again. In the end I beg Raiser to stop hurting Issei and also start the marriage for the sake of Issei life. Raiser stopped hitting him knowing that he is victorious in the rating game. I ran to Issei while he was covered in scars and bruises, I held the most precious person and said ''you did your best Issei and for that I am really grateful for it, there is no need to continue further as you fought to your hardest''. I cried by the fact that Issei is still alive after a long and gruesome battle. After my words reach him he lost his conscious and passed out.

-Wedding Day-

I came to the hall dressed as the bride for the wedding ceremony between me and Rasier. I still think that this is the best choice to let Issei find another person rather than me to love with. Raiser appeared in front of the stage to announce the wedding. But suddenly Issei barged right in to the hall saying he will stop the wedding at any cost. I was so happy that his determination is very persistent among any person I know. But my brother also entered the scene which offered Issei a price if he can manage to defeat Raiser. Issei said his prize would be getting me back and the engagement will officially be cancel. My brother seems to like his determination and comments that he would like to witness a battle between the Red Dragon Emperor and the Mythical Bird of Fire. Everyone went to the Arena to spectate the battle between Issei and Raiser. Issei was standing while claiming that he can defeat Raiser in less than 10 seconds. Raiser laughs it off while saying he can defeat Issei in 5 seconds. Issei begins to charge to Raiser while transforming himself into Balance Breaker. He equipped himself with amour that specially came from Ddraig the Welsh Dragon. Even I was suprised by this new technique created by Issei himself.

After Issei finished his armour process, he thrust towards Raiser in an incredibly fast speed. Raiser smirks and uses his flames to clash with Issei's claw which he cast green energy to match against Raiser flames. When both of them clash I can feel both of their flames heating up in the spectate room. I was thinking that those powers were almost as powerful as my power of destruction. But Issei was definitely smart enough to bring Divine items to help ease the battle. Issei said to me that he was not as strong as Kiba,Koneko,Akeno or Asia but determined to support the whole team for who he is. It stunned Raiser as he is weak to Divine items and no longer has the flames to incinerate Issei. Issei decide to finish off Raiser for making me cry during the rating game.

Once again I was moved by his words which he greatly cares for me. Raiser was in fact injured after getting purified by the divine items throughout his whole body. He was unable to regenerate and was dealt by Issei's finishing blow. On the other hand Ravel was beside me surprised that her bother has been defeated before her very eyes. I was indeed happy that is cancelled and Issei won the battle. When the duel is over the whole ground shook and the whole place suddenly disappeared. I saw Issei suddenly fall down without unleashing his demonic wings. I spread my wings and quickly save my most dearest as soon as possible….

Back to third person view

Rias carefully hold the brunette boy as he was really hurt from the battle. Issei told Rias that he was sacrificed his left arm just so he can match the power with Raiser. Rias was a bit surprised but shake it off while saying

''you sure did a lot for me my Issei but please don't ever do it again''.

Issei smiled and said ''It's ok Buchou but if you ever in trouble I will sacrifice one of my body peats to save you with greater power''.

Rias blushed and suddenly Kissed Issei as her sign of gratitude. Issei was surprise but nevertheless just took the romantic kiss. After several minutes both of them parted in need of air. Rias then said to Issei ''let's go back home together my Issei after a long day''.

Issei can't move due to his stamina but still replied ''Alright Rias-Senpai and after we get home let's do more training for the future''.

Rias smiled and flew while carrying Issei gently back home while looking at the magnificent Orange sunset. Issei was indeed happy by the fact that he found Rias as his master and also felt grateful that she reborn him as a devil. While Rias was also happy to found a servant who serve her without any doubt. Both of them will surely have an unknown future ahead of them and they might find the meaning of love.

Thanks for reading and i hope you all enjoyed this story as it took me some time to write  
P.s I promise to myself that i would write this story as soon as the anime for DxD end but i guess i was kind of busy with my personal stuff. Oh well at least i finished it!


End file.
